Of Midnight Musings
by noctepanther
Summary: Beastboy and Raven meet up in the kitchen have a chat...BBRae, implied RobStar


Of Midnight Musings

A/N: It has come to my attention that I write...cute. This surprises me, as it is against my personality, and that scares me...like the pink bunny of doom. However, you people seem to like it, and so I will continue this cuteness. All I can do is pray to Joni Mitchell for guidance. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS BLAH BLAH BLAH and all that Jazz.

Beastboy tossed and turned in his bed. It was one of those nights. One of those nights where it's too hot, everything is itchy, and you feel like you have bugs crawling all over you. In other words, it was a hot summer night. The Changeling sighed and looked up at his ceiling, and then glanced at his clock. Midnight. Well, he thought, seeing as how no one else will be awake, might as well raid the kitchen. Beastboy sat up, swung his legs over the side of his bed and put on a shirt. Jumping down, he made his way across the random clothes scattered on the floor and headed for the door.

Elsewhere, Raven was also squirming in her bed. Her sleep was troubled not by the season, but by her dreams. Raven was dreaming of the end. The end of the Teen Titans. She was standing at the entrance of the Tower, watching them all leave. Robin and Starfire walking hand in hand, Cyborg flying down the street in the T-Car...and Beastboy walking off without turning back. Raven was alone...again. When all of the others were out of sight, a small tear trickled down her face. She sniffed, and wiped it away absentmindedly. Raven bent down and picked up her things, holding back the tears as best she could. Taking one last look at the Tower, she started down the stairs. Soon, Raven could stop herself, the tears flowed down her face like rain. The Tower was then enveloped in black energy, and exploded.

At the sound of the explosion, Raven sat up straight in her bed. She could taste the salt of her tears on her lips, and wiped her face with her hands. Raven got up and went to her bathroom, where she splashed some water onto her face. She still felt a little shaky. Reaching for her bathrobe, she headed for the kitchen. Her tea always helped to cool her down.

Beastboy had just poured the soy milk into a cup when he heard the door slam shut. He turned around to see Raven, eyes wide open. "I'm sorry" she said, "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"It's okay," he said quickly, maybe too quickly. "Stay, won't you? It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." She nodded and went over to the cupboards to find the ingredients she needed for her tea. Beastboy sat down while Raven started to boil water. "So, why are you up so late?" he asked her. Raven fought back some tears threatening to reappear. "Couldn't sleep." she answered, trying to keep her voice calm. "And yourself?"

"Same thing," he said, "But soy milk usually helps me. Does tea do the same thing for you?"

"Well, yes and no." Raven answered. Seeing Beastboy's blank stare, she added, "It doesn't help me fall to sleep, but it calms the nerves. So I guess that it does, in a way." Beastboy scoffed into his cup. "Like your nerves ever need calming. You're the most level-headed person I know." She smiled inwardly at his compliment, however unintentional it was. "Even the calmest of us are subject to the darkness, you know." Raven said, sitting down across from him. "Everyone has their fears, their desires, their weaknesses. Whether or not a person has a level head has nothing to do with it." Beastboy stared at her for a moment, noticing her puffy eyes. "Well, then what's your fear?" he asked, surprised at his boldness. She took a sip of her tea, "That's not for you to know."

"And why not?" Beastboy countered, "If everyone has their fears, then everyone should also have somebody to help them through." Now it was Raven's turn to stare. His emerald eyes had changed, exchanging their usual twinkle for a hardened gleam. "Some people are meant to do things alone," she whispered, and took another sip of her tea.

By now, Beastboy had completely forgotten his milk. "You mean yourself, don't you Raven? Gods, how many times do I have to you before you believe me? We're here for you." He stood up and went where Raven was sitting. "I'm here for you," Beastboy whispered in her ear and gave her a hug from behind. With that being said, he left back for his room, shaking. I can't believe I just did that, he thought. She's gonna kill me.

Raven sat at the table in silence, finishing her tea. When the last drop of it was gone, she washed it out and started back to her room. On a sudden impulse, Raven turned left, and headed instead for Beastboy's room. She grabbed her journal from her bathrobe, and scribbled something on it. Then, after sliding it under his door, Raven went back to her room.

That night, Raven dreamt again. Once more, she was standing at the entrance of the Tower. Once more, she saw Robin and Starfire walk off, hand in hand. Once more, she saw Cyborg drive off. But this time, she was walking away with Beastboy, a large smile plastered on both of their faces.

When Beastboy woke up next morning, he found Raven's note without difficulty. After he read, a huge grin crept across his face. Without a second thought, Beastboy ran to Raven's room.

The note read, "I'm not afraid anymore."

A/N: So there ya go. Have I satisfied your need for cuteness? Will it be praised? Will it be flamed? Will nothing happen? That dear readers, is in your hands!

Noctepanther on the prowl: Also, I apologize to those of you read who read Of Winds and Leaves, and were appalled by the number of mistakes in it. I was really tired when I wrote it, and I'm feeling to lazy to fix it. If something seems wrong when you read it, use your best judgement, you're smart people! If there is something you really don't get, message me, and I'll try to help.


End file.
